A God, a Muse, a Dream Come True
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Artist Nico is commissioned to do a sculpture-series of the Greek gods. Among his models, his Poseidon becomes more than just a job. Percy Jackson becomes his muse. And slowly, Nico falls in love with his muse. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A God, a Muse, a Dream Come True || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A God, a Muse, a Dream Come True – Percico Positivity Project Day VI

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, cuteness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: For the _Percico Positivity Project_ – so there's not just Percico but also some Nicercy in this. ;) This is for today's fill – _Commissions_.

Nico is an artist, a sculptor, and he got commissioned for a series of the Greek gods. For that, he got a couple of models. Out of all the gorgeous people he had posing for him, the model for Poseidon seems to inspire Nico far more than anyone ever had. He finds his own personal muse.

 **A God, a Muse, a Dream Come True**

 _Percico Positivity Project Day VI_

Miss Dare was the owner of a large new art museum in New York that only opened a month ago. She was a generous and nice person, who also supported young upcoming artists, not just those long dead and with big names. She had a special wing of the museum just for rotating exhibitions.

On one of those exhibitions, she had met Nico di Angelo. The young artist had a very special feeling to his art and Rachel Dare loved it. Dark, mysterious and with such an eye for detail.

When Rachel widened her Greek wing, she decided to decorate the entrance hall with some modern sculptures of the gods. Of course, there was only one artist she could think of for that commission.

Nico was ecstatic about this offer. His pieces in a museum? Permanently? Sure, they would be more decoration than actual exhibits, but damn, that was big. Nearly as big as the check Rachel promised him for the series of twelve statues. That woman had more money than Nico could ever even dream about or picture, which was probably why she had been able to put together this large museum to begin with. Not that he was complaining; he loved the museum and the work.

Rachel had given him relatively free reign over how he would go about the statues themselves, but she was very specific on what gods she wanted. Twelve Olympian gods, though she didn't want the later line up including Dionysus and instead had Hestia. It was a personal preference of the curator, because she thought the virtuous guardian of hearth and home was more of a role model than the dude who did nothing but getting drunk and partying. Nico didn't care either way.

He started off with the easiest one – Aphrodite.

A model he frequently had worked with, a professional model, had been the first person stuck in his head when thinking about a goddess of beauty and love. To him, love also included kindness and Silena Beauregard was beautiful, kind and had that special kind of aura.

Her fiance Charles Beckendorf modeled Hephaestus for Nico, because one day, when the weather had been bad after their session, Nico drove her home and saw her fiance at work. He was a mechanic and seeing him in his element like that had made inspiration strike.

With Silena's fiance also involved, she grew even more interested in Nico's little project. Nico was grateful for her, because due to her line of work, she could recommend Nico fitted models. She knew a lot of those and when Nico described a specific god and what he had in mind when thinking of that god, Silena proved to be very good at finding a fitted match.

She found Katie Gardner for Demeter and before Nico started his piece, he observed the young florist who was part-time modeling for an art school, at her work place. Seeing her with the plants just proved how perfect she was for the role and Nico was very pleased with the outcome.

Thanks to Silena, Nico also met his Apollo. Will Solace, a young man that reminded Nico more of a lazy cat than a model really, but somehow that fit for the sun god who did little more than chasing pretty people around. He had golden-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes and even though those wouldn't translate into the statue, Nico still found them to fit rather perfectly.

His Zeus wasn't a professional model, but after what he described, Silena had grown very giddy and introduced her colleague Piper's ex-boyfriend to Nico. Apparently, the guy was quite the womanizer – Reyna, Piper, now currently dating a girl named Calypso, all of those within the past year actually. He was charming, handsome and with a certain boyish charm, which was somehow how Nico pictured Zeus because before he became some big king on a throne, he was a dashing hero who slaughtered the titan overlords. Nico actually had known Jason; he had met him briefly while Jason had been dating Nico's friend Reyna. There were no hard feelings between Reyna and Jason, they were still friends according to Reyna and after working with Jason for weeks, Nico also befriended the blonde, finding Silena's words to be true because Jason was charming.

For Ares, Nico ended up taking his sister's fiance Frank, because the Navy Seal was tall, broad, muscular and a natural fighter. He was a pretty good match for Ares, maybe not perfect because Nico knew Frank personally and the big guy was a total sweetheart, but optically.

His Hermes ended up being his best friend's boyfriend's best friend. Alabaster and his boyfriend Ethan were probably the closest friends Nico had. Ethan's oldest friend Luke, whom Nico had met a few times at poker night, was like a mortal incarnation of Hermes. He was a bit of a scoundrel, a former street rat who had traveled through many states as a teen already. There was a large scar running down his face from his time as a homeless orphan on the run, but somehow Nico didn't picture the trickster god of thieves and travelers as perfect.

Through Luke, Nico met his Athena. Luke instantly knew the _perfect_ gorgeous, clever, strong-willed and independent female. Annabeth Chase was the solution and even though Nico wasn't too fond of her on a personal level, he did agree that she was perfect for the part.

And Annabeth was who brought him to be where he was right now. With the most perfect model so far, with one who could only be described as a true Greek god. His Poseidon. Percy Jackson.

When Nico had described Poseidon to Annabeth, she told him that it sounded exactly like her best friend. She was very adamant about this, so Nico agreed to meet the guy. She had not been exaggerating. Percy Jackson looked like a real-life Greek god. Nico had always loved art and made it himself too, he had traveled the world to learn about cultures and people and among all the people and all the art he had seen in his life, he had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful and mesmerizing as Percy Jackson. The young man – early twenties, if Nico had to guess – with well-defined muscles, the body of a swimmer and the most perfect ass in history. Honestly, Nico had seen a lot of asses – sculptures from the greatest artists, models and his past lovers – but this one took the crown, hands down. He had those adorably messy black hair that just constantly looked like a sea-breeze had been blowing through it and the most charming smile in the world. But the most impressive feature – and that was saying a lot considering that ass – were his eyes. Nico had never seen a color like that, such a mixture of blue and green like nothing else. The statue would never do Percy justice and after only two sessions with Percy, Nico knew he had to paint the boy.

"Sure. I mean, it's like the easiest money ever. Just laying there, looking awesome", had been Percy's reply when Nico asked him to model for a painting.

That proved to be an untrue statement however, because Percy's ADHD made the boy squirm and wiggle around all the time. He had been okay during that first session where it was mainly them getting acquainted with each other and Nico contemplating how to pose Percy and how to dress (or undress) Percy. Though somehow Nico found Percy's squirming endearing. Normally, it annoyed Nico beyond measure to have a model being unable to stand still. But the cute way Percy pouted and whined was adorable. Not to mention, Percy was gorgeous. Insanely gorgeous. Sometimes, Nico was tempted to just sit there and watch Percy be Percy instead of focusing on the statue.

"You're unfocused today", pointed Percy out, putting more weight on the trident.

There was barely a very thin blue silken cloth hanging over his right shoulder down to his hip in a way that covered his penis but left his magnificent butt bare. He was leaning against a long trident, standing in an imposing, impressive kind of way, like he could truly command the oceans. At the statue's base, waves would be licking at his feet and shells decorating his hair and robe.

"I suppose you distract me", countered Nico from where he stood behind Percy.

Today he was working on the backside and Nico's eyes just kept drifting down to that perfect ass. Over the past three weeks of working with Percy now, Nico had been plagued by countless dirty dreams about the young swimmer. He had won Olympic gold a year ago, was an insanely talented swimmer. Nico fully believed that. The problem – the real problem, aside from unwanted boners and lost focus – was that Nico liked Percy. He liked Percy's personality. From the cute pouting and whining to the silly puns and cheeky sassy comments he spouted. Nico could feel himself slowly falling for the swimmer. And he knew that given the coming weeks, he would fall in love.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment", chimed Percy cheekily, pushing his ass out some more.

Nico blinked slowly. Percy knew exactly just how distracting he was, apparently. Nico hadn't known that Percy was aware of Nico's focus and apparent obsession with the beauty.

"And... it does not bother you?", asked Nico slowly, putting his tools down for a moment.

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused, tilting his head.

"That you are more than half-naked and I am... leering at you", clarified Nico with a frown. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable and normally, I don't... do that to my models. I'd understand if this makes you uncomfortable and you wouldn't want to continue working with me..."

"Dude", grunted Percy unimpressed and turned around to face Nico with a pointed look. "Haven't looked into a mirror lately, or what? You're a very fine piece of man yourself. And apparently your gay-dar needs some fixing, because I am spending every moment I actually get to face you checking you out. You got any idea how hot you look with that wife-beater and all sweaty from work, muscles bulking while you work? It's very yummy to look at, you know."

"...Uhm", was all Nico could say to that.

"Where did all that Italian charm of yours go? The one you used on me when we first met, to convince me to drop all my clothes for you?", purred Percy teasingly, grinning amused.

Nico's eyes widened comically as he simply stared at Percy. "Are you... coming onto me?"

"Well, that took a while", sighed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Okay. Different approach then."

He got off the pedestal, leaned the trident against it and stalked over to Nico. His intense, glowing eyes fixed Nico and made it physically impossible for Nico to move away, even if he would want to. Then, suddenly, Percy was all up in Nico's personal space, warmth radiating pleasantly.

"I am going to kiss you now, my awkward artist. Last chance to back out", stated Percy.

There was a teasing twinkle in Percy's eyes and Nico loved it. The moment those soft lips touched Nico's, Nico's brain finally came online again. Growling pleased, Nico grasped Percy's hips to pull him closer, making the boy yelp amused. Percy grinned into their kiss and wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders. Nico slowly maneuvered them against a wall, pinning Percy. The swimmer moaned, hooking one leg around Nico's waist, fingers clawed into the messy curls of the artist. Nico's hands wandered, finger pads pressing against the firm muscles of Percy's sixpack, pushing the lithe cloth out of the way. Percy's fingers slipped from the messy curls to grasp the wife-beater and tug on it. Unwillingly, Nico broke their kiss so the sorry excuse for a shirt could be pulled off. A pleased growl came from Percy as he latched onto Nico's neck and kissed his way down to the nice firm chest. Within moments, Percy was on his knees and his tongue was greedily tracing Nico's sixpack. The artist grunted and leaned against the wall with his hands. His pants were being unzipped and pulled down and then he had that cunning tongue around his cock.

Honestly, this wasn't unusual for Nico. He was a young, attractive artist with a rich, exotic accent and he was working out of his loft. His bed was literally in sight while working and this wasn't his first tumble in the sheets with one of his models. Nico lived off of art, fast food and one night stands. He hadn't known anything else in too many years; he couldn't cook, didn't date.

"You got condoms?", asked Percy as he gave Nico's cock a final lick along the length.

"Yeah. Bed", grunted Nico, pushing off the wall and grasping Percy by the hair, tugging just the tiniest bit to urge Percy to get up. "Come on. It's more comfortable too."

"No", hummed Percy and licked his lips before planting a hungry kiss on Nico's lips.

"No?", echoed Nico very confused. "Sorry. Getting mixed signals here. First you kiss me, then you suck me, then you tell me no and then you kiss me again... Huh?"

"No to the bed", clarified Percy and laughed a little. "I want you to fuck me against the wall."

"Oh. Right. Okay. Can work with that", nodded Nico and hurried to get the condoms.

No one had ever made him quite that flustered. He wasn't thinking straight, his seduction-game was... a whole new league – and not an improved better league either. Rolling a condom over his dick, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He was not going to make a fool of himself here. Turning around, he found Percy leaning against the wall with a wicked smirk, dick hard and pointing up, begging for attention. Nico returned to Percy's side and stole another kiss while Percy hooked one leg around Nico's waist again. The Italian reached down to grasp the other one, also lifting it up. Percy's grip on Nico's waist tightened, arms holding onto Nico's neck again. The artist reached behind Percy with one hand, prodding the swimmer's hole before pushing in. He wiggled his finger, added another one, spread the tight hole as best as he could in that position, before pulling out and hoisting Percy up some until the model was hovering right above Nico's cock. Percy took a shaky breath as he was lowered onto the hard cock, his grip on Nico tightening. It took a few moments of adjustment before they had figured out the right position and angle, but by the time that was accomplished, Nico was mercilessly thrusting away and fucking Percy like there was no tomorrow. Now the Italian was a little glad that they hadn't moved over to the bed; he doubted the poor thing would be stable enough to endure this. But Nico just couldn't hold back. Percy felt so incredible around him and the sounds Nico got for every hard thrust, the cute mewls that followed every hit against Percy's prostate, they were urging Nico on like nothing ever had. Percy had one arm wrapped around Nico's neck, the other had found its way down so Percy could jerk himself off. When Percy came, his orgasm was accompanied by a deep groan and by his nails digging deep into Nico's back. The Italian hissed and picked up the pace some more. The velvety soft channels around Nico's cock convulsed in a pulsing manner, trying to urge Nico on to follow. Like Percy's tightness hadn't already been suffocating and delicious enough as it was. Nico sealed Percy's lips in another passionate kiss as he came deep inside the model. He had a bit trouble keeping upright and holding onto Percy in the aftermath of his orgasm. Slowly pulling out of Percy, he put the model down.

"So... You wanna continue with the art?", panted Percy, kissing along Nico's collarbone.

"I feel more than inspired right now, actually", admitted Nico surprised. "Sure you can stand?"

"Oh please", snorted Percy mischievously. "You'd have to fuck me at least trice to knock me out."

"I may take you up on that challenge one day", warned Nico amused.

/break\

What was assumed to be a one night stand was repeated a couple of times over the time it took Nico to finish the statue of Poseidon. The immediate next time, they didn't have sex, but after that it happened at first irregularly and then it became a thing. They'd have sex and then do the art. Only after the statue was finished did they do more than fuck against a wall or on the floor. They had sex on the bed, Percy sprawled out in the after bliss of having been fucked three times – because Nico was up for that challenge – and Nico in front of him, with his canvas put up so he could capture the exquisite beauty of Percy. Now that Nico was drawing Percy, they talked more.

It had started out with the simple question about what gods were still missing in Nico's line-up. At that time, it were only Hera, Hestia and Artemis. Percy asked playfully if Nico had anyone in mind and somehow, Nico ended up talking about his family. Bianca, his deceased older sister, was who he wanted to use as a model for Artemis. She had died during a hunting accident as a young girl and Nico pictured Artemis as an eternally young girl, as fierce as his sister. That simple question, more meant to fill the silence, led to them opening up to each other for the first time. Percy talked about the father who abandoned him and the stepfather who abused him – Nico had noticed the scars before, after all Percy was posing naked and they had sex a few times.

With that, Nico started to form an actual bond with his new muse. Percy was over every weekend, posing in some kind of way for Nico and also offering his body for other pleasures than just art.

"So, how do you want me today...?", gasped Percy after sex, rolling off of Nico.

"I actually didn't want you at all", admitted Nico and rolled onto his side to look at Percy. "Uh, that came out wrong. I mean, sex was very appreciated, nice to have you here, but... I really gotta finish the series, so I'm putting my private works on hold for now. I wanted to work on Artemis today. I would have sent you a text, but... I must have left my phone at Hazel's yesterday..."

"Oh. Well...", drawled Percy out, frowning a bit. "I kinda don't have plans. And... I'm a bit tired. And I wouldn't mind... watching you work, if you don't mind?"

Nico was positively surprised to hear Percy say that, so he smiled and nodded. He had gone and done it. He had fallen in love with his muse. One night stands just weren't enough anymore. Placing a last kiss on the corner of Percy's mouth, Nico got up and got to work. For a few hours, Nico just worked and forgot Percy was even there. At least until a delicious smell filled the air. When Nico put his tools down and turned around toward the kitchen-partition of the loft, he found Percy at the hearth, cooking. Blinking slowly, Nico approached his muse. When Percy noticed, he smiled and offered Nico a spoon. Nico eagerly opened his mouth to taste it, humming in appreciation.

"I kinda got hungry. I hope you don't mind?", inquired Percy cautiously.

"I'll set the table", smiled Nico, stealing a kiss. "It's delicious, mia musa."

Nico set the table outside on the roof. But it was chilly this afternoon, so Percy curled up against Nico's side and after dinner, Nico wrapped the blanket he kept up here around them both. They just sat together and watched the clouds, cuddling. Not exactly one of their regular things.

"Can... we do this more often?", asked Nico softly, combing his fingers through Percy's wild hair.

"Mh?", grunted the swimmer confused, nose buried in Nico's neck.

"The... just being together, without art or sex thing? Like the eating or the you watching me thing... though the latter just sounded really very creepy...", clarified Nico, making a face. "What I mean is that I value your presence. It's nice, knowing... you're around..."

"You mean like dating?", inquired Percy with a nearly teasing smile.

Nico blinked slowly and tilted his head. "Oh. I... guess that's what you could call it. I never... I've never dated before, to be honest. I just know that I like having you around, Percy."

Percy smiled at him and leaned up for a kiss. "Yeah? Well... I like being around, I guess. But we're still gonna do the me being naked and you doing your art stuff thing, right?"

"Yes", growled Nico possessively, pulling Percy up into his lap. "And the sex too."

"Sounds perfect to me", hummed Percy contently, snuggling up to the Italian.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
